Touchscreens may be used in devices such as smart phones, tablet computers, kiosks, and so forth, to facilitate user interactions with the device, wherein the user interface (UI) presented on a touchscreen display may include elements that are dynamically updated during use. Indeed, the updates may move elements from one location in the UI to another location while the user is attempting to make a selection from the UI. As a result, the user may tap areas on the touchscreen that are not the intended point of interaction. Accordingly, conventional touchscreen solutions may lead to poor usage accuracy, which may in turn result in a suboptimal user experience.